Réchauffe moi
by Izikiel
Summary: S'amuser sous la neige c'est bien, mais après on a froid.. Kurt et Blaine vont devoir se réchauffer.. LEMON


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Klaine

**Genre:** Romance.

* * *

><p><em>Cet OS est pour<em> **Porcelain**_, ma petite Follasse adorée. C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, très en retard. Donc, même si on est plus le 22 février, bon anniversaire ma Chérinette. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas encore le quart de siècle. ;) J'espère que ça va te plaire.. Et ne fais pas attention au titre. Il en fallait un et je suis nulle pour trouver des titres) ... Bisous._

* * *

><p><strong>Réchauffe moi:<br>**

Kurt arriva en courant dans le parc où il avait rendez-vous avec Blaine. Il réajusta rapidement son écharpe et avança jusqu'au jeune homme brun qui l'attendait près d'un banc couvert de neige.

- Blaine ! Fit Kurt, essoufflé, en se précipitant vers son petit ami.

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis continua :

- Je suis désolé pour mon retard, j'ai voulu te prévenir lorsque j'étais à la gare mais mon téléphone n'avait plus du tout de batterie. Ma cousine, Magali, a tenu à ce que je l'accompagne à la gare et que j'attende le train avec elle. Si j'avais su que Magali voulait que..

- Kurt. Stop. C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, je comprend, ne t'inquiètes pas. Puis, le principal c'est que tu es là.

Kurt sourit et enlaça Blaine, lui murmurant à quel point il est parfait. Le brun embrassa tendrement le plus vieux, ignorant les regards des quelques personnes présentes.

- On se promène un peu ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Blaine, enthousiaste.

Les deux amoureux marchèrent tranquillement à travers le parc enneigé, leurs mains se liant en chemin, discutant de tout et de rien, Kurt racontant à Blaine à quel point il avait été content de passer quelques jours avec sa cousine qu'il ne voyait que rarement. Blaine souriait de voir son petit ami aussi heureux et il le couvait du regard.

Le brun fini par lâcher la main de Kurt et le supplia de faire un bonhomme de neige. Devant sa bouille de petit garçon, Kurt ne résista pas et les deux adolescents s'amusèrent comme deux enfants, essayant de faire un bonhomme de neige. Fier du résultat, Blaine prit une photo de ce qu'il aimait appeler « Leur œuvre. ». Il insista pour que Kurt prenne la pose à côté du bonhomme de neige, ce que le jeune homme fit après avoir râlé quelques minutes. Satisfait, Blaine remit son téléphone dans sa poche et voyant que Kurt ne le regardait pas il se baissa et prit une boule de neige qu'il envoya sur le châtain. Kurt poussa un cri de surprise avant de riposter et d'attaquer à son tour le bouclé. Les deux garçons jouèrent longtemps dans la neige avant de rentrer chez Blaine, complètement frigorifiés.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements mouillés par la neige, ne restant qu'en boxer, et s'enroulèrent dans une grosse couverture sur le lit de Blaine.

Le bouclé se colla tout contre Kurt et murmura :

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de trembler..

- C'est parce que j'ai froid Blaine..

- Il faut se réchauffer.

- C'est ce qu'on fait.. On est enroulé dans une couverture et..

- Non.. Se réchauffer autrement..

Blaine ne laissa pas le temps à Kurt de répondre et s'installa sur lui avant de l'embrasser, lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, le châtain le regarda et sourit tout en disant :

- Oh.. Je vois. Tu parles de _ce_ genre de réchauffement ?

Kurt utilisa ses forces et retourna Blaine avant de s'installer à califourchon sur le brun.

- Oui, je parle de ce genre de réchauffement. Répondit Blaine avant de mettre sa main derrière la nuque du châtain et de l'attirer à lui afin de l'embrasser.

Kurt fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du bouclé en de lentes caresses s'arrêtant lorsqu'il frôla son boxer. Le jeune homme retira le vêtement et laissa courir le bout de ses doigts le long des jambes de Blaine.

- Hey.. Reviens près de moi, Kurt. J'ai froid.

Blaine fit un sourire en coin à son petit ami qui lui répondit par un sourire malicieux. Le châtain s'amusa à faire courir sa langue du tibia à la cuisse, sur l'aine et le bas du ventre. Il joua un peu avec le nombril et remonta le long du torse jusqu'au creux du cou où il laissa sa marque avant d'embrasser Blaine avec passion.

- Tu as moins froid maintenant ?

- Mmh.. Non.. J'ai encore un peu froid..

Kurt sourit et porta trois de ses doigts à la bouche du brun qui les enduit de salive avant de les faire glisser jusqu'aux fesses du jeune homme. Kurt prépara longuement Blaine, ajoutant doucement ses doigts afin de ne pas lui faire mal.

- Humph.. Kurt.. C'est bon.. Viens toi.. Totalement..

Blaine lança un regard pleins de désir à Kurt qui retira ses doigts et se positionna à son entrée. Le châtain embrassa Blaine et entra doucement en lui. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, se contentant juste de déposer des baisers sur les lèvres, les joues et le cou de son amant.

Blaine donna un petit mouvement de hanche, incitant Kurt à bouger, ce que le jeune homme fit d'abord doucement puis plus rapidement, gémissant en cœur avec le brun.

Blaine fut le premier à se libérer entre leurs corps, ses ongles se plantant dans le dos de Kurt et un fort gémissement franchissant ses lèvres. Kurt le suivit peu de temps après, étouffant son cri en embrassant Blaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, se murmurant des mots d'amour et s'embrassant avant de se détacher et de prendre une douche. Ils s'habillèrent et s'enroulèrent à nouveau dans la grosse couverture, se câlinant doucement.

- J'ai plus froid. Murmura Blaine.

- Moi non plus. Répondit Kurt sur le même ton.. Mais.. Restes quand même près de moi, je pourrais avoir froid un peu plus tard.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu..<p>

A bientôt.

Blaine Warbler.


End file.
